FIC :: ALIEN - Exodus
by Hopie.Art
Summary: Depuis l'aube des temps, les exodes ont existé. Ici, il s'agit du vaisseau colonial "Covenant", s'avançant vers la planète Origae-6 dans le but de s'établir là-bas. L'équipage, bien amoindri suite à la rencontre de David, est en hypersommeil, laissant donc l'androïde vaquer à ses occupations morbides...
1. PARTIE I

PARTIE I

« **Est-ce que c'est une larme que je vois, David?** » 

**C**es mots étaient prononcés par une femme sanglées à une table de métal, son regard d'un brun ambré fixe sur l'androïde, aux taches plus sombres et aux éclats plus clairs rappelant la noisette. Ce dernier tourna son regard plus froid vers elle, alors qu'il reposa la pince qu'il avait en main, pour finalement en enlever le gant et passer ses doigts sur sa joue... Humide. Effectivement, il avait trahi une émotion, maudit programme de compréhension des émotions humaine. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas, il n'aurait pas fait autant d'efforts pour se glisser dans le vaisseau colonial qu'était le Covenant afin de continuer ses petites expériences fascinantes. Restant un instant de marbre, il tourna presque mécaniquement la tête vers sa nouvelle cobaye. Une des colons qu'il avait choisi de réveiller afin d'exécuter ses petites choses. Mais cette dernière, depuis son réveil, était très étrange avec lui. Déjà, la rouquine n'avait pas pris l'androïde pour le modèle de garde sur le vaisseau, mais bien pour l'ancien modèle David-8 qu'il était. Frustrant au possible de se faire griller d'entrée, il se contenta d'opter pour le scalpel pour remplacer la pince, l'appuyant sur la joue de la femme.

**S**a peau était parsemée de taches de rousseur, douce et il pouvait voir son coeur palpiter un peu, de façon infime à certains endroits comme sa gorge. Étirant un petit sourire, il pressa un peu pour faire couler le liquide rouge qu'était le sang humain, cette dernière grimaçant à peine, soutenant le regard du robot qui s'amusait comme un enfant à sa première dissection. Une ombre de sadisme, pourtant une grande curiosité transparaissait au travers des mirettes bioniques de l'être mécanique.

**L**e souffle un peu plus haletant et rapide, l'humaine se contenta de tourner un peu la tête, David pouvant alors admirer la petite plaie qu'il lui avait faite d'une simple pression, les êtres humains étaient si fragiles, c'était indéniable. Mais il se pencha sur celle-ci, la détaillant du regard comme pour percer son âme, s'appuyant d'un côté sur le moignon tranché pour rappeler la main perdue de Walter, alors que de son autre main, il la porta à la gorge de celle à la chevelure flamboyante, leur regard se verrouillant l'un à l'autre:

« **Richards.** Émit David, d'une voix soufflant à peine entre ses dents. **Vous êtes une maligne.  
**\- **Peut-être, pour vous.** Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix calme, la main caressant sa gorge pour faire mine de la saisir.  
\- **Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas Walter?  
**\- **Son système l'a doté de régénération de ses cellules grâce à de nouvelles technologies.** Répondit Richards. **Votre joue... Il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'agrafes.  
**\- **Observatrice, en plus.** » 

**G**ardant un sourire presque malsain sur ses lèvres, l'androïde serra un peu ses doigts sur la peau de Richards, avant de relâcher et de glisser le long d'un collier représentant les plaques d'identification qu'on pouvait donner à un soldat, mais ici c'était en vue d'identifier les colons, chacun avait sa plaque pour sa section, ici il avait affaire à une biologiste, Harleen Richards, elle entrait dans sa vingtaine et demi de vie, pas étonnant qu'elle se doive d'être observatrice, vu les études qu'elle serait amenée à faire sur les organismes d'Origae-6, une fois le vaisseau arrivé sur place. À savoir, dans quelques années si le réveil avait été avancé par cet androïde qu'était David, pour la rouquine. Cette dernière ne savait même pas le jour qu'ils étaient, juste qu'elle était là, presque nue car vêtue d'un top et d'une culotte tous deux blancs, sanglées solidement à cette table d'auscultation dans le quartier médical de l'immense vaisseau colonial. Autant dire que ce n'était pas du tout facile, pour elle, de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Mais le modèle d'homme synthétique auquel elle avait eu affaire en rentrant dans sa capsule et celui en face d'elle quand elle en sortit, eux ils étaient bien différents. Un problème, un remplacement? Vu les blessures, ça devait être une véritable bagarre. Sa poitrine se soulevant et se baissant au rythme de sa respiration, Harleen se contenta tout simplement de regarder vers les iris plus claires du pseudo-Walter, ce dernier tirant sur le collier pour le mettre sur une plaque métallique où trônaient la pince, un conteneur et ce qui semblait être un conservateur de cryogénisation, très rapidement, vu la taille de la boîte, la jeune femme comprit et se mit tout simplement à serrer les poings, tentant un geste pour se défaire de ses attaches.

« **Shh, shh...** Doucement, Richards. Fit l'androïde, doucereux. **Vous allez vous faire mal.  
**\- **Pourquoi vous faites ça, David?** Articula la rousse, le fixant. **M'inséminer... Ça rime à quoi?  
**\- **Oh, ce n'est pas n'importe quel foetus, madame.** Pétilla presque David, ses yeux se faisant plus doux et son sourire également. **C'est l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.  
**\- **Je veux juste comprendre.** » 

**L**a gorge se serrant, la biologiste se contenta d'agripper un bout du pantalon du brun, tirant de ses doigts dessus pour montrer qu'elle était déterminée à savoir. Penchant la tête sur le côté en la détaillant, plissant un peu les yeux, le synthétique se dit tout simplement qu'ils devaient tout de même avoir des points communs, entre humain et être robotisé comme lui. La curiosité scientifique, sans doute, était la plus grosse similitude entre eux. Enclin à laisser une chance de voir son oeuvre, surtout parce qu'il pourrait ainsi voir la réaction d'une véritable intéressée dans le domaine, il défit les sangles tenant les poignets, les épaules et la taille, laissant celles des chevilles, des tibias et des cuisses, l'aidant à se redresser pour qu'elle regarde le plateau.

**P**assant derrière la membre du vaisseau, l'androïde passa sa main valide sur l'une de ses épaules pour l'inviter à se pencher un peu plus, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres alors que les cheveux roux, légèrement ondulés, de la dame lui caressaient la joue agrafée pour se réparer. Son regard était pétillant, alors que celui plus sombre de la scientifique se retrouva à être pris d'une certaine terreur, stupeur, avant d'être également curieuse. Tendant la main, elle fut pourtant fermement rattrapée par l'androïde qui crut à une tentative de tout faire capoter, se faisant plus agressif en serrant sa prise, ramenant le bras de la donzelle sur sa poitrine et la coinçant contre lui, serrant un peu plus fort.

« **Touchez pas.** Prévint-il assez sèchement. **Il vaut mieux ne pas résister.  
**\- **Je... Voulais juste voir de plus près, David.** Répondit la biologiste d'une voix douce. **Simple curiosité.  
**\- **Vous allez bientôt passer du temps avec lui.  
**\- **Passons un marché.** » 

**T**ournant la tête pour se retrouver littéralement nez-à-nez avec le synthétique, Harleen semblait le défier du regard tandis qu'il relâcha sa prise, doucement, pour dévier et du coup se retrouver près d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se tordre le cou pour l'observer. Il était... Curieux, sans doute. La proposition avait de quoi être risible, pourquoi passer un marché quand un robot voulait vous transformer en incubateur pour monstre? Sans doute parce que l'air de rien, comprendre ses intentions et sa création étaient une avancée scientifique pour la compagnie de Weyland, que la demoiselle servait de ses talents scientifique. Tendant la main vers lui, elle énonça donc:

« **Je veux savoir ce que c'est, je veux... Voir ce que tu en feras.** Lâcha tout simplement la rousse, prenant un ton assuré. **Laisse-moi comprendre... Et tu feras ce que tu veux une fois que tu estimeras ne plus rien avoir à me montrer.  
**\- **Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à gagner de ce genre de manigance?  
**\- **Un point de vue extérieur. La clé... De l'avancée.  
**\- **Vous les humains, vous pensez avoir la clé pour tout.** Pesta David, reprenant le scalpel laissé sur le bord de la table. **Des êtres égoïstes qui ne comprennent déjà pas leur existence. Mais qui se mêlent de celle des autres!  
**\- **David.** Appela Harleen. **Je veux juste... Avoir le privilège d'apprendre auprès de la grande intelligence qu'est celle d'un androïde. C'est une occasion.  
**\- **Unique.** » 

**S**emblant se calmer car peut-être cet argument le flattait dans le sens du poil, le synthétique serra un peu moins les doigts sur son scalpel, regardant le conteneur cryogénique et le matériel avant de simplement se défaire de la blouse blanche empruntée à Walter pour la cause, la mettant sur les épaules de Richards tandis que cette dernière ne comprit que lorsqu'il se mit à défaire les autres sangles, la regardant un moment alors qu'il avait la main sur la sangle des chevilles.

« **Un seul faux pas... Et je le saurais.** »

**H**ochant la tête tout en déglutition simultanée à ce geste, l'humaine se contenta de mettre ses jambes de côté et se réceptionner sur ses pieds, regardant vers l'androïde qui se mit tout simplement à ranger ses affaires, d'une main, pour finalement prendre le conteneur et se diriger rapidement vers l'extérieur, dans le but de le remettre avec le reste des embryons humains, pour le conserver au mieux. Un ralentissement dans ses projets pouvait le frustrer au plus haut point, mais alors qu'il consultait l'ordinateur de "Maman", l'heure d'arrivée sur la planète se trouvaient dans six ans et quatre mois. Un an après le départ de la planète des créateurs de l'Humanité. Sans doute était-ce long, la compagnie de quelqu'un souhaitant "participer" ne serait pas plus mal. Et puis... Il resterait impuni s'il devait se débarrasser de la gêne qu'elle pourrait représenter. Tout comme il avait pris le soin de verrouiller le caisson cryogénique du Capitaine Daniels.

**E**lle poserait bien des problèmes si elle se réveillait, d'ailleurs. Peut-être allait-il s'en occuper plus vite que prévu afin d'éviter les débordements, personne d'autre ne savait qui il était vraiment... Richards... Semblait plutôt de son côté, pour l'instant, ça pourrait lui servir. Souriant tout bonnement, il rangea précieusement le foetus de sa créature au côté de ceux des humains, refermant le tiroir cryogénique rapidement, avant de se tourner:

« **Vous vous baladerez comme ça? C'est un peu léger.  
**\- **Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait déranger quelqu'un comme vous.** Répondit Richards, toujours en blouse blanche et en petite tenue par-dessous. **Mais... C'est vrai que vous vous comprenez les émotions humaines, peut-être l'indécence aussi.  
**\- **Que voulez-vous dire?  
**\- **Il y a eu de la publicité, quand le modèle David-8 a été lancé en série. **Souffla-t-elle en venant observer l'androïde.** Il est dit que tu peux faire tout ce qu'on demande et que tu comprends nos émotions malgré que tu es...  
**\- **... Une machine?  
**\- **Différent? Ce serait peut-être mieux.  
**\- **Vous tentez de m'amadouer, Richards?** Lâcha David. Ça ne marche pas si facilement. **Les humains sont... Des déceptions.** »

**C**'était bien la première fois que l'androïde se sentait aussi libre de laisser voir son vrai visage sans avoir recourt à la manipulation, mais la scientifique savait de toute manière qu'il n'était pas Walter et qu'il n'était pas supposé être là, autant profiter de ce petit secret entre eux pour en dévoiler un peu plus. Potentiellement pour voir où ça mènerait et voir si elle le trahirait à l'avenir en tentant de réveiller l'équipage, voire d'utiliser la radio. Pourtant, elle se rapprocha de lui pour finalement lui poser un index sur le torse.

« **Oui oui, on sait, l'Humanité est pourrie. On tente de se rattraper tu sais?** Expliqua-t-elle, semblant consciente des défauts pointés par l'autre. **Bon, tu as des notes sur ta petite chose, que je puisse déjà avoir un bref aperçu?  
**\- **Vous me tutoyez...?  
**\- **On en est toujours aux formalités, à partir du moment où tu m'as choisie pour être la "mère" de ce... Comment tu l'as appelé, d'ailleurs?  
**\- **Je... N'ai pas donné de nom.  
**\- **Oh... Pardon.** S'excusa la biologiste. **J'suis juste... Tellement habituée à ce qu'on doive donner des noms tout le temps que j'en oublie que c'est pas la priorité de tout le monde.  
**\- **C'est... Important.** »

**R**éalisant le manque cruel d'attention à sa création, David se tourna vers le tiroir, sans le rouvrir. Quant aux notes demandées par la dame, il n'en disposait pas, elles étaient toutes sur cette planète abandonnée de vie... Pourtant, il avait encore tout en tête, tandis qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Le synthétique l'invita à faire quelques pas, semblant coopératif quant à raconter l'avancée de son invention, bien sûr il évita de mentionner les membres d'équipages sacrifiés afin de se donner le beau rôle et de ne pas se montrer trop direct, ce serait idiot de gâcher ce petit jeu de façade qu'il décida d'avoir avec Richards. Cette dernière suivit le chemin avec lui, traçant dans les couloirs du Covenant avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent à un point de contrôle des caméras, où le faux Walter lui montra les enregistrements de bord, pour montrer la créature chassée par Daniels. Il raconta que c'était terriblement dangereux, pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui semblait faire peur à la scientifique, qui posa un doigt sur le clavier pour arrêter l'image sur la forme de vie étrangère et à la tête phallique, se tournant vers l'homme de synthèse. Ce dernier semblait la questionner du regard, tandis que ses prunelles noisettes se redirigèrent vers l'image:

« **C'est...ça? Ça ressemble pourtant à une araignée...  
**\- **Imaginez le fonctionnement d'un insecte parasitaire, vous comprendrez.** Fit David, au plus calme possible. **Mais pour incuber la première phase, j'ai besoin d'un humain. Pour ensuite un autre et avoir ce résultat.  
**\- **Attends...  
**\- **N'est-ce pas magnifique?** S'écria presque le synthétique. **Une créature pure, l'organisme taillé à la perfection.  
**\- **Avec un mode de production pas du tout pratique.** Interrompit Harleen, regardant vers l'homme. **Tu ne comptes pas... Devoir les reproduire toi-même toute ta vie, si?  
**\- **Hm?  
**\- **Tu dois les créer, les incuber, qu'ils inséminent encore et enfin tu as le final. C'est pas mieux d'avoir quelque chose qui serait... Autonome?** »

**B**lessé dans sa fierté de se voir proposer quelque chose d'humainement concevable, le synthétique éteignit l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'ils étaient en train de consulter. Son visage se durcit un peu, alors qu'il pencha la tête en observant la demoiselle. Peut-être qu'il aurait du la faire taire directement et lui implanter sa création directement. Mettant la main à la gorge de cette dernière, il lui plaqua le dos aux parois du couloir, la soulevant un peu.

« **Tu essaies de compliquer les choses...!** Grogna-t-il.  
\- **Non, non!** Lâcha-t-elle entre quelques souffles. **Je veux... Te simplifier la tâche.** »

**L**a lâchant soudainement, l'androïde la regarda se mettre à genoux au sol, relevant la tête vers lui. Une longue mèche rousse ondulée barra le visage de la jeune femme en deux, il lui caressa donc la tête d'un geste miséricordieux si tant était-il le bon terme dans ce cas-ci, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle en se massant le cou. Lui simplifier la tâche? Tentant de réfléchir à tout ça, David se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir dire par là, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment la priorité alors qu'ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les quartiers de l'équipage afin qu'elle enfile une tenue plus convenable: un pantalon de travail serré par une ceinture car trop large pour elle malgré ses bonnes hanches, une veste par-dessus son top, un élastique dans les cheveux et une montre, tandis qu'elle observa vers l'androïde en remarquant sa tenue un peu déchirée et l'aspect de la peau de son cou, allant pour baisser un peu le col. Sa tête... Avait été tranchée de son corps? Ce rafistolage était un travail minutieux, mais tant qu'il n'avait pas le même système d'auto-réparation comme Walter en disposait, c'était visible. Souriant, la jeune femme lui remit le col en place en voyant qu'il semblait se tendre, le synthétique. Tapotant un peu sur ses épaules, elle se mit en face d'un miroir pour rentrer son top dans son pantalon et fermer un peu la veste:

« **On se met au boulot? J'aimerais avancer un peu de théorie avant de manger, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
**\- **Après vous, madame.  
**\- **David.** Dit-elle, se tournant vers lui pour lui prendre la main. **Au nom de la science, appelle-moi Harleen.  
**\- **D'accord, ma- ... Harleen.** »

**L**e sourire doucereux étiré aux lèvres, l'androïde se mit tout simplement à baisser la tête dans une petite révérence de salutation, pour finalement lui ouvrir la porte et qu'ainsi, ils se dirigent vers la salle de l'équipage où se trouvait un grand établi de travail digitalisé où le synthétique connecta sa mémoire pour transférer les plans de sa créature, ainsi que son fonctionnement et ses observations apparaissant donc de façon holographique aux yeux de la biologiste qui semblait fascinée de ce genre de progression dans la science. C'était une avancée incroyable, cet organisme pouvait sans doute être adaptable et si, à l'avenir, mieux contrôlé, efficace qu'il pourrait même servir en pharmaceutique. Descendant son regard vers le brun, la rouquine pointa du doigt un modèle d'oeuf.

**V**oilà qu'ils en étaient à la fameuse énigme de l'oeuf et la poule, pour le cas présent il s'agissait de l'oeuf arrivé avant la poule. Mais comment créer la poule? Prenant un carnet de note et un crayon à papier, la jeune femme se mit à croquer sous quelques traits les potentielles évolutions à faire, voir les génomes à modifier. Ce que sans doute David pourrait faire sans soucis, comme il était familier avec la créature et qu'il avait déjà eu des oeufs devant les yeux. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs par derrière pour observer ce que pouvait tenter de pondre l'esprit humain pour espérer atteindre la cheville de sa création.

**D**e façon assez surprenante, David s'étonna de trouver l'idée peu stupide: un individu chargé de la reproduction autonome, presque par parthénogenèse car au fond, l'araignée n'aurait qu'un seul ADN et leurs larves également. Celle de la "Reine-Mère". Quant au rôle du créateur qu'était l'androïde, il donnerait la vie à cet individu dominant qui se chargerait de propager les autres individus, ça pourrait se concrétiser. Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur l'épaule de l'humaine...

« **David?** Interpella la rousse.  
\- **Oui?** Répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur le carnet de notes avec les dessins maladroits mais très démonstratifs.  
\- **Je... Crois comprendre que l'idée te plaît?** Répondit la scientifique, tournant un peu la tête pour pointer du regard la main sur elle.  
\- **C'est... Parfait.  
**\- **Euhm... Bah, je suis partie de ton travail, j'ai juste... Comblé un vide?  
**\- **Vous vous êtes rattrapés.** » 

**R**amenant la conversation à l'humanité si maladroite et cruelle, David sourit à Harleen, cette dernière se faisant un peu petite face à l'androïde, laissant ses notes à sa disposition tandis qu'il prit le crayon en main afin de peaufiner. Il rajouta à la créature une couronne, pour montrer que ce serait sans doute l'alpha de sa nouvelle race. Sa nouvelle ère. Regardant le graphique évolutif de la créature, la joignant à l'hologramme, il regarda les particules bleues flottant dans l'espace de travail digital.

« **Les grandes choses ont de tous petits commencements.** »

**U**ne phrase qui ne lui était pas étrangère, puisqu'il l'avait déjà pensé alors qu'il avait infecté le partenaire de Shaw avec le liquide des ingénieurs. Une arme biologique de choix. Toutefois, ici... Ce serait à lui. D'ailleurs, en vue de l'être "dominant" qu'il allait donné comme figure de proue, l'androïde prit le graphique de l'araignée pour appliquer les calculs de modification structurelle. Elle devint plus fine, plus noire et avait des voiles sur le côté, entre ses pattes. Définitivement un air bien plus agressive tandis que son regard se tourna vers la biologiste, la main allant caresser la joue tachée de taches de rousseurs d'un pouce, avec une délicatesse qu'elle ignorait de sa part, bien que ce geste la surpris un peu, se retournant vers lui.

« **Vous avez parlé d'incuber... J'ai ma condition au marché.  
**\- **Ha, tu y as réfléchi, à ce que tu voulais gagner?  
**\- **Je vous veux vous.  
**\- **Q-Quoi...?** Lâcha la jeune femme, dubitative.  
\- **Pour... Elle. Je veux... Que vous soyez pour elle.  
**\- **David...** S'écarta un peu Harleen, ressentant un brin de peur, mais il lui attrapa le poignet.  
\- **Je vous la retirerai, mais je veux... Que ce soit vous.** » 

**C**omprenant qu'elle serait toutefois un cobaye pour les expérimentations de l'homme synthétique, la rousse déglutit, avant de sentir les lèvres de l'autre se presser sur les siennes. Un contact forcé, mais que lui voulait rassurant pour elle. Bien sûr, elle resta crispée, s'humectant les lèvres en observant toutefois David d'un air intrigué. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se décourager, caressant la peau de son poignet du pouce tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas la prise qu'il avait dessus.

« **Richards... Vous m'avez complété... Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.  
**\- **Je–** Voulut-elle répondre, mais un index atterrit sur sa bouche.  
\- **Shh... Faites-moi plaisir, acceptez.** » 

**S**e voyant sans nul autre choix que d'être forcée d'accepter la "proposition" de David, Richards se contenta donc de hocher la tête en fermant les yeux, l'androïde venant lui caresser la joue avec un geste doux, sans doute voulait-il montrer sa gratitude. En attendant, les jours de la scientifique étaient à décompter à partir de cette décision, jusqu'à ce que le brun trouve le moyen de modifier sa créature de façon stable et ainsi la procréer avec un autre colon, pour que finalement Harleen accueille la larve de la phase finale. Une boule au ventre la prit, tandis qu'elle démontra des signes de nervosité déjà présents alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'en parler.

**R**ien de concret, pour l'instant.

**C**ependant, après des mois de travaux acharnés, de colons jetés dans l'espace après les ratures et l'aide de la nouvelle technologie du vaisseau Covenant en matière d'incubation et de procédés divers et variés de mutation grâce aux liquides de nourrissage et de maturation, la première araignée noire était enfin développée à l'état foetal. Ne restait plus qu'à transformer la petite capsule en oeuf capable d'accueillir la bête prête à pondre et David, sans avoir écarté de ses pensées les gêneurs, savait déjà en qui implanter ce qui deviendrait l'oeuf au bout de quelques mois de maturation: le Capitaine Daniels. Une proie toute trouvée pour se satisfaire personnellement du petit affrontement qu'il avait eu à faire avec Walter à cause d'elle, du coup il la sortit de son caisson, mais sans arrêter la léthargie. Ce serait idiot qu'elle lutte et se réveille trop tôt.

**I**l n'était pas en état de résister à un assaut de cette femme téméraire et pleine de ressources, tandis que de l'autre côté, il avait du gérer le stress et l'anxiété d'une rouquine qui semblait perdre ses moyens face à la concrétisation de ce projet. Prêter son corps à la science, oui, mais sans sécurité c'était ce qui devait la terroriser. Alors qu'il avait implanté l'araignée -entre temps renommée FaceHugger- dans le corps de Daniels afin de développer l'oeuf de chair qui allait servir de cocon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, il lui avait laissé le sédatif afin de ne garder d'elle que le besoin d'incubation, retournant ensuite aux quartiers qu'il avait investi avec la scientifique qui tremblait des mains. 

« **Harleen, vous buvez trop de café.  
**\- **J-Je sais... Mais j'angoisse. Si ça marche pas... Tu vas m'en vouloir, encore.** Lâcha la rousse, se tournant vers lui pour montrer un visage griffé d'un côté lors d'un échange violent remontant à quelques jours. **J'ai pas envie de gaspiller ton temps... David.  
**\- **Venez là.** » 

**T**endant la main vers la membre du vaisseau colonial, cette dernière s'approcha bien vite et de façon docile. Au courant des quelques mois, il fallait dire que David avait su faire entendre son mécontentement. Autant par maltraitance psychologique que celles physiques qui avaient débutée quelques temps plus tôt. Sans doute s'était-il retenu jusque là pour cause qu'il ne voulait pas l'abîmer à cause de leur marché. En voyant que l'androïde se saisit d'une brosse à cheveux, ce fut de façon automatique que la rouquine se tourna pour le laisser faire, c'était vrai qu'il avait vite compris que ça pouvait la détendre un peu. Après leurs disputes, c'était souvent ce qu'il faisait, en faisant des "**shh shh**" apaisants. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils cohabitaient, rien que tous les deux avec l'ordinateur usant du nom de code "Maman", disons donc que la sociabilité humaine forçait un peu la scientifique à créer des liens avec les deux intelligences artificielles. "Maman" disposait donc de plusieurs mémos de journaux de bord, des avancées d'elle et David sur la créature... Mais également de l'avancement sur l'itinéraire vers Origae-6. Se laissant brosser les cheveux en fermant les yeux, elle se pencha en arrière pour laisser aller sa tête contre le torse de David qui peigna alors sa crinière sur le côté, lui soufflant un peu dans le cou. Il ne respirait pas, mais il pouvait souffler, inspirer... C'était un mécanisme de base.

« **Ça va marcher, cette fois.** Soupira le synthétique. **Ne vous en faites pas. Je serais là.  
**\- **C'est... Effrayant.** Souffla l'humaine, les yeux un peu embués. **Tu pourrais très bien me laisser mourir pour tes petites expériences.  
**\- **Ou les continuer ensembles.** Rétorqua l'homme. **Richards... Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse. Qu'aucun humain n'avait accepté de m'apporter.  
**\- **Comment être sûre...?** Articula la biologiste. **Je ne peux pas me fier à un battement coeur, à un ton de voix qui pourrait te trahir, David. Tu... Joues très bien le jeu.** » 

**L**e sourire aux lèvres, David se contenta de passer ses doigts dans la longue chevelure rousse désormais vierge de noeuds, alors que son menton frôlait le haut du crâne de la pauvre petite humaine. Cette dernière se réinstalla un peu mieux sur le matelas et le nez de l'androïde se retrouva sur le côté de la tête de la scientifique. S'imprégnant de son parfum, il frôla son oreille de son nez avant de poser un peu ses lèvres contre la peau du coup de la demoiselle. D'un seul toucher du genre, il pouvait déjà sentir à combien était son rythme cardiaque et évaluer son niveau de stress. Il savait donc quoi faire, la plupart du temps, mais là, à part regarder l'écran dont il avait programmé la caméra de la zone de quarantaine, il n'en fit rien.

« **Dans quelques mois, Richards... Vous allez porter ma progéniture.** Souffla doucement l'être différent, posant la brosse pour aller mettre sa main au niveau du sternum. **Juste là.  
**\- **Tu... Veux te reproduire?** Demanda difficilement l'humaine, son souffle s'étant presque coupé au toucher de l'androïde.  
\- **Vous ne m'avez pas créé pour ça.** Sourit-il, après un bref rire. **Mais c'est ma création, non?  
**\- **On est partenaires... ?  
**\- **Bien sûr.** Rassura le synthétique. **Vous êtes spéciale.  
**\- **Spéciale...** » 

**C**es mots, étrangement, se retrouvaient à sembler si faux aux oreilles de la rousse, pourtant cette dernière se conforta dans les mots de l'androïde, se laissant appuyée contre lui tandis que ce dernier fixait toujours l'écran, gardant sa main ancrée sur le sternum de l'humaine tandis qu'il souriait. Bientôt, il allait avoir quelque chose de parfait. Dans quelques petits mois...

**T**out du moins, de ce qu'ils avaient estimé tous les deux lors des calculs par ordinateur.

**M**ais la biologie avait ses petits secrets, donc finalement ce fut avec un développement plutôt rapide qu'au lieu de quatre mois, le "foetus" n'en prit que deux. Peut-être parce qu'il était différent des autres, c'était une possibilité. Cependant David devait encore comprendre ce dont il s'agissait comme mutation génétique pour un agrandissement pareil. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la Capitaine Daniels était hors d'état de nuire, morte dans son sommeil sédaté alors que l'oeuf, lui, était prêt à être extrait et utilisé.

**C**e fut donc l'androïde, tout naturellement, qui s'occupa de l'extraction sans l'aide de l'humaine. Il ne voulait pas stimuler l'oeuf sans avoir la confirmation que c'était viable et stable. Du coup, autant envoyer un organisme synthétique pour enquêter directement, plutôt que de risquer l'attaque, la contamination et ainsi de ne rien contrôler du tout. Donc, il s'acharna à retirer cet oeuf de la peau de la Capitaine, avant de tout simplement se débarrasser du corps comme d'une chaussette et plancher aux études de sa nouvelle création. Son nouveau bébé en quelques sortes. Se hâtant à la découverte de cette petite chose, il la scanna sous tous les angles, constatant que c'était en tout cas bel et bien vivant, tant mieux. Maintenant, les constantes seraient étudiées pour quelques heures, le temps de préparer l'heureuse élue qui allait faire le pas, avec lui, de créer cette lignée. Une humaine, certes, mais c'était de sa petite tête que l'idée d'autonomiser la race de David était née. Lui... Il avait pensé manufacturer ça à vie, mais il fallait se l'avouer: un jour, peut-être, il ne fonctionnerait plus. Ou il aurait des bugs. Cela pouvait arriver sans la moindre maintenance. Bien qu'il détestait se l'admettre, il n'aurait pas une longévité éternelle, encore moins quand son système avait besoin d'une alimentation.

**P**eut-être trop proche de l'Homme, pour le coup.

**D**avid se mit en direction du quartier des colons pour aller chercher la rouquine, cette dernière n'était pourtant pas présente dans la cabine. Tout du moins, pas directement. Entendant des bruits de déglutition et de vomissement, il imaginait qu'elle était emprise d'une telle nervosité qu'il fallait que tout sorte... Pas le meilleur moment donc de la déranger, il attendit donc tout simplement, s'asseyant en regardant sa main et son moignon tandis qu'il entendait l'eau des toilettes couler, l'eau de l'évier et enfin, le bruit d'un brossage intensif de dents.

**H**aileen était en train de s'en remettre, tandis qu'elle sortit pour apercevoir le synthétique dans son lit, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir, mais rapidement ses pensées se réorganisèrent et elle comprit rapidement ce dont il s'agissait. La chose. Déglutissant, elle vint se présenter à lui.

**I**l avait tout expliqué: une chose allait lui bondir au visage, la tenir tranquille et faire couler un truc dans sa gorge en plus de l'alimenter en oxygène, en plus de la maintenir léthargique. Une fois réveillée, elle aurait à subir une intervention de la part de l'androïde dans le but de la séparer du parasite une fois ce dernier sur le point de sortir par lui-même, l'estimation était de deux heures, mais c'était en théorie. Ils surveilleraient ça de près. Quant à où ranger la créature, ils avaient fait une place expressément pour elle dans la cale du vaisseau, mettant beaucoup de choses sur le côté et rangeant au mieux pour éviter de tout perdre. L'androïde tendit la main à l'humaine, l'invitant à le suivre. Cette dernière se contenta de se nouer les cheveux et d'arriver près de lui.

« **Est-ce que ce sera douloureux?  
**\- **Seulement si on traîne trop longtemps.** » 

**Ê**tre rassurant, c'était pas le fort de l'homme de synthèse, ce dernier se contentant de lui faire un doux sourire tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, la menant jusqu'à la salle de quarantaine. Finalement, comme prévu, ils s'arrêtèrent devant. L'oeuf ne devrait pas tarder à s'ouvrir une fois la biologiste à proximité, mais cette dernière était en train de stresser. Quand on s'attendait à potentiellement ne pas en réchapper, c'était compréhensible, pauvre brebis... L'androïde se contenta de la rassurer en lui massant l'épaule, pour finalement ouvrir la porte et la verrouiller une fois la rouquine passée. Richards s'approcha de l'oeuf avec prudence, pour finalement le voir s'ouvrir et en émerger doucement la fameuse araignée, cette dernière peinant à sortir. Au début, cela inquiéta un peu David, mais rapidement, la créature se retrouva vivace et se projeta sur la tête de l'humaine qui ne lutta pas, se contentant de se laisser retomber sur la table d'auscultation, histoire de ne pas tomber de trop haut.

**T**répignant tel un gamin, le synthétique rouvrit la porte pour observer son oeuvre, débarrassant la pièce de l'oeuf devenu inutile et de surveiller les constante de la rousse. Il la passa sous rayon X pour apercevoir le tuyau de ponte du FaceHugger en train de glisser le long de l'oesophage de la victime, observant que la queue de la chose se resserrait sur le cou de la scientifique quand celle-ci eut un sursaut. Il voulait rester bien accroché. Un bon signe de tout ça, du coup. Notant le tout et restant à leur côté pendant des heures sans se lasser d'observer sa créature respirer pour deux, ce fut quand cette dernière retomba, blanchie au lieu de sa couleur noire, qu'il se dit que c'était fini. Toutefois, la voir se remettre sur pied l'eut surpris. Le brun dut pourtant se résigner à l'euthanasier, histoire de ne pas devoir s'occuper de plus d'un spécimen de façon contrôlée et évitant ainsi les débordements. Endormie par les sucs et le gaz en plus de l'oxygène que la créature avait dégagé pendant des heures, Harleen se montra détendue dans ses traits.

**C**'est alors que l'androïde put l'observer pleinement. Comme dans sa capsule: sereine et positive. Il s'osa à la laisser quelques minutes car il sortit pour jeter le corps de la créature inutile, tandis qu'il avait rentré les données principales dans l'ordinateur de "Maman". Ce fut lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui qu'il sursauta presque comme un humain, se tournant pour voir Richards, enveloppée dans un drap, qui le regardait:

« **Ça a marché... Je le porte, là?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- **Oui... Vous le portez.** Sourit simplement David, s'approchant. **Vous ne devriez pas vous épuiser.  
**\- **Je suis pas en sucre, David.** Souffla la scientifique. **Tu as peur que ça loupe?  
**\- **Je suis impatient de voir le résultat, je veux que ça se déroule au mieux... Harleen.  
**\- **Tu seras aux premières loges quand tu devras m'ouvrir.** Sourit péniblement la jeune femme. **... Tu m'ouvriras, hein?  
**\- **Tu as fait preuve de gentillesse, envers moi... Et tu as respecté le marché.** » 

**N**e répondant pas directement à la question, le brun se contenta de sourire, tendant la main à la rousse pour l'amener à lui, montrant ensuite le moniteur où il visionnait des captures faites plus tôt avec des rayons: le "foetus" était bien en place, un parasite larvaire qui était donc le forme de vie dominante que David avait voulu développé. Il était donc bien là, logé dans sa poitrine... La demoiselle eut un haut le coeur, sans pour autant remettre le peu qu'elle avait encore dans l'estomac, c'était plutôt la peur de ne pas en sortir indemne qui était en train de la prendre, malgré la fascination pour cette fabuleuse hybridation entre elle et la créature, car elle voyait un cordon et un sac placentaire. Comme une créature formée normalement dans un utérus. Pourtant... Ce n'était pas l'endroit. Le cordon reliait la bête à son oesophage... Son moyen de manger.

« **Elle est si petite...** »

**T**ouchant le moniteur du bout des doigts, Harleen démontrait une certaine curiosité pour la créature, ce qui eut le don de faire plaisir à David qui ne semblait attendre qu'une chose: que l'heure H arrive enfin! L'androïde se contenta de la regarder, lui portant un oeil nouveau maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de l'aider à atteindre un nouvel échelon de façon volontaire. Cette fois-ci, pas de baume désinhibant, pas de manipulation... C'était une collaboration comme il n'aurait jamais pu espérer, pas même avec Shaw. Ici... La biologiste semblait porter un regard très détaillant sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son corps, alors que son ventre émit des gargouillis. Sans doute que son corps était en train d'envoyer toute son énergie dans le parasite qui se servait de façon rapide, pour un processus tout aussi rapide, bien qu'effectivement... Cette larve était bien plus petite que les autres... Plus longue à développer?

**E**lle démontrait pourtant déjà la présence de remarquables crocs et de deux paires de bras, la forme était déjà là... Peut-être la larve avait-elle besoin de plus de forces.

**I**ls verraient, au fil des heures.


	2. PARTIE II

PARTIE II

« **Elle est magnifique.** » 

**T**enant la mue entre ses doigts, David était en train de décortiquer les vestiges de l'anatomie de la bestiole née plus tôt, de ses propres mains. C'était rougeâtre mais en même temps, très rugueux. La peau de ce parasite était sans doute à mi-chemin entre de la plaque et la peau humaine à ce stade, l'hybridation des gènes était donc bien présente à un certain niveau. Observa au travers d'une loupe en manipulant d'une pince au bout des doigts la peau de cette créature, l'androïde se retrouva finalement à comprendre que la larve n'avait plus que ses jambes à développer, tout le reste était en parfait état. Reposant la pince après avoir rangé la peau dans une boîte de conservation et d'en clipser le couvercle. La créature était sans doute allée dans l'endroit où il avait décidé de la confiner, quant à l'hôte de la larve, il y avait eu quelques complications: effectivement, au lieu de quelques heures, il avait fallu une journée et demi pour que la larve de cette Reine ne se fasse entendre, sauf qu'entre temps, ils avaient cru que les tissus étrangers avaient cessé d'évoluer et donc, que c'était en train de décliner. Toutefois, en pleine nuit Richards fut prise de violents spasmes et, fort heureusement, l'androïde put rapidement calmer la crise et tracer plus "naturellement" un chemin de sortie à la créature. Toutefois, cette opération d'urgence nécessiterait que l'hôte se repose toute une période, du coup cela la rendait inapte à participer aux comptes-rendus de cette création nouvelle.

**D**avid se contenta donc de ranger tout ça comme il le put de son unique main avant de prendre la direction de la cale, faisant très attention à l'ouverture de la porte et à sa fermeture. Il ne faudrait pas que la créature cherche à s'échapper hors de cet endroit et décimer tous les colons dont ils auraient encore besoin. Rentrant donc dans ce territoire recouvert de ce qui semblait être un mucus spécifique à la créature, au point que ça ressemblait presque à certaines partie de sa nouvelle peau. Se penchant pour toucher, une vibration fit se relever très doucement le synthétique pour enfin voir ce à quoi il avait à faire: la créature, adulte. Plutôt grande comparé aux autres qu'il avait pu voir, son crâne formait des piques encore peu distinct si ce n'est par l'ombrage. Donc elle n'était pas totalement mature, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore assez forte que pour contrer l'androïde qui pénétrait sur son territoire. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de nourriture pour l'alimenter, elle n'était pas très demandeuse. Mais très méfiante et se tapissait dans l'ombre, comme elle le pouvait.

**S**ifflant entre ses dents, la bête claqua de sa queue sur le sol pour tenir David écarté, bien que ce dernier restait là, à la contempler. Elle était différente des autres, alors qu'elle claqua des dents de sa langue pourvue d'une seconde paire de mâchoires, se faisant sonore afin qu'il s'en aille au plus vite possible. La chaîne qu'elle avait au cou pour ne pas aller trop loin était agaçante, elle aurait déjà pu se débarrasser de cette drôle de chose devant elle, sans pulsation cardiaque. Rapidement, le brun prit quelques notes sur la croissance rapide de cet individu, pour finalement ressortir. Elle avait l'eau des tuyauteries qui pouvait l'hydrater au niveau de sa peau, tandis que la nourriture avait été distribuée la veille. Autant dire que l'androïde n'avait pas grand chose à faire, revenant dans les quartiers après s'être assuré de la fermeture hermétique des portes et du système dans cette partie du vaisseau.

**A**litée, Harleen était encore un peu dans les vapes, sous oxygène car la créature avait tenté de rogner dans ses organes pour se faire un petit chemin de sortie. Ayant bien failli se noyer dans son sang sans l'intervention du synthétique, cette dernière avait perdu une grande capacité d'oxygénation et devait éviter de déchirer les sutures de sa poitrine, avec le sternum endommagé également. Dire qu'elle était dans un sale état était un doux euphémisme, tandis que l'androïde vint auprès d'elle, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

**F**ébrile, la jeune femme baissa son masque à oxygène, respirant de façon sifflante, donnant l'impression qu'elle vivait en plein épuisement, tandis que sa voix peinait à sortir de sa gorge sèche à force de respirer par la bouche afin d'avoir plus d'air à portée de poumon: 

« **Comment... Elle va?** Articula difficilement la scientifique alitée.  
\- **Très bien, elle grandit.  
**\- **Merci...** Souffla-t-elle en réponse.  
\- **Pourquoi, Harleen?** Se contenta de demander l'homme.  
\- **Tu as préféré que je ne meurs pas.** Sourit la concernée. **Sinon pourquoi tu aurais pris autant de précautions?** » 

**S**e contentant de sourire, David remit tout simplement le masque sur le nez de la seule compagnie qu'il avait eu au cours des deux dernières années sur ce vaisseau colon. D'un geste doux, il lui caressa le front avant de simplement se lever et de s'en aller. S'il n'avait pas donné de réponse, il sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir, regardant la lumière du plafond. Cela lui rappelait que lui-même avait déjà posé cette question, à un compatriote androïde... Il y a justement quelques années.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est de l'amour, hein?** » 

**P**ourtant, le synthétique n'avait aucunement été créé pour s'enticher des humains. Il comprenait leurs émotions et il pouvait ressentir les plus primaires d'entre elles, comme la compassion et la tristesse, la colère aussi... Bien que son programme l'empêchait normalement de faire du mal à un humain, programme qu'il avait outrepassé il y avait bien longtemps mais là, cette fois... Il n'avait pas eu l'envie de laisser s'échapper la vie d'Harleen. Tout simplement peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être aussi seul que lors des dix ans sur la planète des Ingénieurs. Baissant le regard vers ses pieds, le brun se contenta de chanter doucement les quelques notes de l'entrée au Val-hala de Wagner, marchant vers le stock des capsules des colons, histoire de faire un bilan de la plupart d'entre eux, rapidement, comme l'aurait fait Walter mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**É**coutant les messages de l'ordinateur de bord, l'homme de synthèse continua son petit tour de ronde avant de finalement s'arrêter sur le caisson de Daniels. Vide, vraisemblablement, mais plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer sur l'absence de cette dernière, David se mit tout simplement à percer un trou dans le vitrage, ce qui pourrait ainsi passer un peu mieux au niveau des membres de l'équipage, expliquant ainsi un problème technique par ce biais. Nul autre problème à signaler, alors qu'il observa sur les ordinateurs ce que pouvait bien faire sa petite créature.

**C**ette dernière semblait procéder à une analyse de son environnement, alors que sa crête ne cessait de grandir et de se consolider. Tant mieux, elle prenait des forces. Les bruits qu'elle faisait étaient des sifflements, mais il verrait sans doute au lendemain ce que cette créature serait capable de montrer comme croissance et potentiel. C'était nouveau et exquis de découvrir ça. Éteignant les lumières pour passer en mode nuit en commandant "Maman" de faire de même pour tout le vaisseau, David erra dans les couloirs, lui qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir.

**L**a routine d'un vaisseau sans le moindre bruit autre que les propulseurs, les annonces de l'ordinateur et les ventilations recyclant l'air... Et soudain, une alarme. D'après l'ordinateur "Maman", un vaisseau armé s'approchait dangereusement des coordonnées du Covenant, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer David, ce dernier allant directement au plan de travail digital afin d'afficher un schéma calculé et une visualisation du vaisseau. Cette forme, ça allait sans dire... Il s'agissait d'un Ingénieur. Ils n'étaient pas tous rentrés au bercail. Et ça allait barder, car un premier tir se heurta au vaisseau tandis que l'androïde ordonna de replier les voiles solaires en urgence, bien qu'une partie fut abîmée, pour mettre plein gaz et ainsi tenter de gagner un peu de temps. Le vaisseau un peu chamboulé, il s'en retourna pour vérifier que la créature ne tentait pas une échappée, heureusement, elle semblait plus intriguée qu'opportuniste, avant qu'il n'aille voir finalement la blessée.

**C**ette dernière s'était redressée, semblant se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce à quoi le synthétique préféra ne pas s'éterniser en explications, se contentant de vérifier l'oxygène et les pansements, bien qu'il s'en alla rapidement pour espérer ne pas avoir des dégâts sur les propulseurs, révisant tout ça avec "Maman" alors qu'elle calculait que le vaisseau inconnu se rapprochait très rapidement des colons, l'androïde fut pris de court, pour cause, l'impact fut même des plus imminents et il tomba dans le couloir, manquant d'être écrasé par une capsule suspendue des colons, décrochée de force à cause des tremblements, quelques autres s'écroulèrent également sous leur poids. Autant avouer de suite qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à ce genre d'extra-terrestre à nouveau. Se relevant en essuyant du sang blanc s'écoulant de sa joue un peu rouverte de l'impact, des agrafes ayant bougé, David releva la tête vers le plafond quand l'ordinateur de bord signala un intrus rentrant par le sas.

**I**l avait forcé l'entrée.

« **Il va la trouver.** » 

**R**éalisant que le sas était bien trop proche de la cale, à peine séparé par les portes, le synthétique se précipita vers ce niveau du vaisseau pour finalement y retrouver Harleen, appuyée sur la porte, faisant le code pour rentrer, une expression douloureuse déformant les traits de son visage tandis que l'androïde l'épaula pour rentrer, refermant la porte derrière eux par sécurité car ils furent happés rapidement par un souffle vers le grand vide. Fort heureusement, l'autre sas se referma, montrant la silhouette immense de l'être pâle qui semblait être humain, de par ses traits. Mais d'après les rapports du Prometheus, c'était des Ingénieurs, la race qui pourrait bien avoir engendré l'humanité. Et le voilà qui se trouvait devant eux.

« **Reste derrière moi, Richards.** Ordonna David, pointant un petit pistolet qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre. **Il n'est pas là en ami.  
**\- **Qu'est-ce que tu en sais...?  
**\- **L'incident du vaisseau... J'ai écrasé leurs armes sur leur propre planète. Alors je pense qu'il n'est pas très ravi de nous voir encore en vie.  
**\- **Mmh, j'imagine... Que c'est dur de parler...** » 

**L**'androïde menaçait de son arme l'Ingénieur, sachant très bien ce qui pourrait l'attendre, sa cicatrice en dessous de son cou montrait très bien le souvenir de leur première rencontre. Pourtant, l'humaine cherchait du regard une chose: le "bébé" qu'ils avaient élaboré le synthétique et elle. Il n'était pas présent, pas tout proche en tout cas, tandis que l'individu muet s'avança vers eux d'un pas, tenant un bâton qui s'allongea en une lance. Une arme conventionnelle qui pouvait se rétracter pour être portative. Étrange en vue de leur technologie, mais sans doute redoutable sur un bon combattant. Alors qu'il leva son arme et que David visa pour tenter de tirer dans son poignet pour le faire lâcher, voilà que tous furent surpris par la retomber d'un corps massif... Gigantesque, même, il s'agissait de la "Reine" engendrée par David et l'humaine, ces derniers se retournant donc pour observer le casque se rétracter de la tête de la créature, laissant donc apparaître une partie de son dôme et ses dents translucides, plutôt menaçantes et aiguisées. Pas étonnant que ça pourrait être le sujet dominant de l'espèce.

**T**outefois, le discernement ne faisait pas partie de sa biologie. L'être qu'était la bête ne ferait aucune distinction quant à éliminer ce qui était vivant pour s'établir. Levant ses grandes mains, ils se penchèrent alors que l'ingénieur para de sa lance, pour tenter de couper un peu dans le bras de la chose, son sang acide cracha au travers de la plaie et endommagea un brin la combinaison de l'individu pâle, alors qu'elle se redressa tout simplement en se faisant plus menaçante encore, le sifflement entre ses dents et sa voix stridente, en plus de sa double mâchoire qui reclapait également dans un claquement d'air.

**L**'autre alien se mit tout simplement à grogner, voulant aller terrasser cette chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, pourtant celle à la couronne se contenta tout bêtement de baisser la tête pour contrer de son dôme puissant, forçant à peine pour écarter la menace, alors qu'entre les deux se trouvaient l'androïde manchot et la rouquine blessée qui sentait du sang couler par son nez. La situation ne semblait aucunement clémente envers ces deux-là, tandis que les deux monstres se livraient un combat dantesque. Se relevant bien que chancelant, l'être pâle se ressaisit de sa lance en s'y cramponnant comme à sa vie, cette dernière était un peu ébréchée de l'acide de la créature créée de toutes pièces, toutefois ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire reculer l'ingénieur. L'expression déterminée sur le visage, ce fut au tour de la Reine de charger et de le choper de ses quatre bras. Tentant de lui transpercer la tête de sa langue pourvue d'une mâchoire, le monstre blanc esquiva toujours à la perfection, tournant simplement le visage quelques fois, pour finalement baisser le crâne et le redresser soudainement. Pendant que la création de l'androïde criait et s'agitait en lâchant sa proie, cette dernière glissa quelques doigts longilignes de sa main presque semblable à l'anatomie humaine pour dégager sa pauvre langue de ses dents translucides. En fait, c'était comme ça qu'on pouvait voir que le sang acide coulant dans son corps ne lui faisait évidemment rien, pas même dans sa bouche, alors que le sol émit un petit crépitement et une fumerolle à l'endroit où des gouttes étaient tombées.

**E**n rage, la créature releva ses lèvres pour dévoiler ses dents carnassières, décidément mise en rogne par le grand être blanc qui se remit en posture de combat. Il était grand, mais elle l'était encore plus. Sifflant, alors que l'autre voulu attaquer de sa lance, elle releva le torse et replia ses bras, avant de contrer de sa queue qui fut si massive dans son impact que finalement l'arme glissa hors des doigts de l'être millénaire. Ce dernier se retrouva désarmé, mais pas pour autant surpris. Il semblait reconnaître chez cette créature quelque chose qu'il avait connu autre fois. Sa manière de la contempler, de la détailler du regard de ses grands yeux noirs, le combattant eut juste le temps de se mettre les bras en protection qu'il se fit chasser d'un mouvement de la queue par la créature.

**A**lors que le synthétique se bougea pour relever sa partenaire humaine, un sifflement dans l'air le stoppa, lentement il réalisa, alors qu'il cracha du liquide blanc sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait tout autant choquée que lui, alors qu'elle baissa le regard pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer... La queue tranchante de leur création venait de se mettre en travers de leur chemin, les perçant tous les deux, mélangeant le sang artificiel de David à celui très rouge et liquide d'Harleen. Cette dernière crachota un petit peu, se retrouvant collée à son collaborateur à cause de la scission entre leurs organes... Rapidement, elle se sentait fatiguée à cause de tout cela, ses mains allant sur le torse du cyborg, alors que l'ombre de la Reine se retrouva au dessus d'eux, cette dernière allant rugir face à l'autre extra-terrestre, éjectant les deux victimes collatérales dans un coin, ces derniers se retrouvèrent presque coupés en deux, tandis qu'ils s'affaiblissaient.

« **Harleen?** Appela la voix robotique de David, déformée.  
\- **David.** Répondit faiblement l'humaine après une quinte de toux.  
\- **Elle ira bien.** Sourit presque l'androïde. **On a réussi. On l'a créée.  
**\- **J'ai... Froid...** » 

**F**rissonnant, Richards se contenta de mettre la main sur celle que levait un peu David, leurs paumes se touchant, leurs sangs se mélangeant pour donner une substance rosée, pâteuse, tandis que leurs regards se croisaient. Ils l'avaient fait, mais voilà à quel prix? Ce fut lors du tremblement du sol, voyant le corps coupé de l'Ingénieur, qu'ils purent constater que la créature était triomphante.

**P**resque comme soulagés, les circuits de David se relâchaient un peu tandis que le souffle de la biologiste se fit un peu plus faible. Un mince sourire s'étira des lèvres rosées de la rousse, alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières devenir très lourdes:

« **Est-ce que c'est une larme que je vois, David?  
**\- **Oui.** Répondit machinalement l'androïde. **Je crois... Que je suis heureux de voir l'avènement de ce projet...  
**\- **Alors tout ira bien.** » 

**F**atiguée et blessée, la rousse se contenta de rehausser un peu le visage pour finir lèvres contre lèvres avec l'homme synthétique, dans un baiser qui n'était qu'une caresse, alors que son coeur tentait de compenser le manque d'oxygène avant de lâcher, tout bonne ment. Rendant son dernier souffle contre la bouche de celui qui l'avait accompagné pendant cette épreuve de science, Richards semblait pourtant -même dans la mort- continuer de lui porter le même regard perçant qu'il avait eu au début. David, lui, était encore alimenté, il haussa ses pupilles pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la créature.

« **Fais... Ce que tu dois.** » 

**A**près ces mots articulés difficilement, la Reine se contenta d'ouvrir lentement la bouche avant que sa langue ne fonce dans le crâne de l'androïde, arrachant ses circuits par plusieurs reprises, réduisant son crâne en bouillie. Finalement, ce fut un autre mouvement dans la pièce qui attira son attention. La bête à quatre bras se dirigea donc vers l'autre alien, ce dernier tentant de rouvrir le sas afin de l'éjecter dans l'espace. Mais pas de bol pour lui, repéré par la créature visée, cette dernière grogna avant de s'avancer vers lui de façon lente et prédatrice, pour finalement foncer alors que sa proie menaça de riposter. Sans aucun effort ou presque, sa grande mâchoire se referma sur le crâne de l'Ingénieur, tout aussi fragile sous sa puissance que celui de l'androïde gisant par terre. Rapidement, elle secoua la tête pour retirer le corps de sa vue, le fourrant dans un coin pour dégager le peu d'espace qu'on lui avait laissé dans le Covenant.

**L**a créature dangereuse ne finissait pas non plus seule... À l'intérieur d'elle, il y avait des oeufs qui n'attendaient que d'être pondu, alors, s'installant pour s'accrocher et se suspendre pour ne pas à avoir à supporter tout le poids que cela impliquerait, elle commença à développer un sac à partir de l'abdomen, qu'elle attacha par son mucus, tout en faisant très attention à ne rien déchirer avec l'environnement exigu comparé à la taille que ça allait prendre avec le temps.

**L**e vaisseau continua donc son chemin en direction d'une nouvelle planète où se propager ne serait que plus aisé avec tous ces colons en exode...

**L**es grandes choses avaient de petits commencements, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
